Gwevin: Freshmen year
by Bestgirl975
Summary: Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Charmcaster Hope , Darkstar Mike are all going to Bellwood High for their freshmen year. None of them have their powers...yet. How are they going to handle each other? Will they even survive the year? Guess your going to have to read to find out. I suck at summary but please r & r anyway. Pairings: Gwevin, maybe some Benlie and very very little GwenxMichael
1. Chapter 1 First day of school

Hey guys so i have revised this chapter and the ones after it so i suggest you reread because what i might have deleted or added could be important to the story. Keeping this little note short because i think i have kept you guy from the story too long and honestly how many of you actually read this?

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ben 10 because we still can't see Gwevin in omniverse and I'm still crying about it!

P.s. italics= Gwen thinking

* * *

My name is Gwendolyn Tennyson but I prefer to be called Gwen. I'm fourteen and about to go to Bellwood High with my cousin Ben. I know most people are eager to start high school but I'm not because everyone I grew up with will be there too; including my arch nemesis Hope (A/N: Yes, Charmcaster.)

Now, I'm waiting for Ben outside Bellwood High on my first day. This is the first summer we haven't gone on a road trip with grandpa so I haven't seen Ben all summer and right now I'm not really looking forward to the next four years with him.

_Leave it to Ben to be late on the first day of school. _I look at my watch for like the thousandth time. Ben comes running up the sidewalk. "Sorry! I'm here if we run we can still…whoa."

I sigh. "What?" I ask.

"I know that I haven't seen all summer but you…look different." Ben hesitates.

"Good or bad different?"

"Good. Definitely good."

_Ben will always be a dork__. _"Um… ok. Can we go please?"

"Uh huh"

"And can you quit staring at me like an idiot!"

"Sorry like I said you look different."

We walk to homeroom. Thankfully, that's the only class I have Ben. He is way too distracting and this year I need to focus on school. I know what you're thinking. It's only freshman year i should chill but grades are really important in my family and I can't be distracted by anything or anyone. As we walk down the hall, I feel eyes on me. "Is it me or are people staring at us?"

"Actually, they are just staring at you." Ben laughs. I punch him in the arm. "OW! Why you do that?"

I am about to respond when I see Hope. "Oh, great." Ben and I sigh at the same time.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks me.

"Hope didn't suddenly move like I wanted her to."

Ben scoffs. "I have bigger problems than that."

"Really? What's worse than Hope?"

"Kevin." _Did I just hear him right?"_

"Kevin Levin?"

"Yep."

"Ok, you win."

Ben laughs without humor. Ben and Kevin have a bit of a rivalry and both hate each other with a passion. "This year is going to be a big ball of sunshine!" He says sarcastically.

"I haven't seen him since we were kids. Didn't he move?"

"Yeah but I guess he moved back. That's just wonderful."

As if he knew we were talking about him, Kevin looks at us and gives us his signature smirk. I shiver. _That smirk is creeping me out._ We make it to homeroom just before the bell rings. Our homeroom teacher, Ms. Smith, spends the next 15 minutes talking about homeroom rules and what a wonderful year we're going to have together. I tune her out and think about how I'm going to make it through high school.

_Now, I have Hope and Kevin to torture me. Actually, Kevin has never bothered me. He wouldn't even know me if it wasn't for Ben. But that still leaves Hope who can make my life hell all by herself. How am I going to deal with her? _

The door opens and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes rushes in. "Being late to homeroom is not the way to start off a new year but since it's the first day I'll cut you some slack. Only this once though." Ms. Smith scolds him. "Thank you, ma'am." O_h my god, he has the most beautiful voice. "_Hurry up and find a seat. We have only 5 minutes left in homeroom."

He seats down next to me. "Hey hottie, what's your name?" He whispers. I blush but quickly try to hide it._ No one has ever called me that before. _

"Gwen."

"Well, Gwen, I'm Michael Star because I'm going to be a big star someday."(A/n: Stupid i know but i wanted to have some fun.)

"Are you always this cocky, Michael?"

"It runs in the family and please just call me Mike."

The bell rings. "Have a good day! Start off this year the right way!" Ms. Smith yells after us.

"Well, Gwen..." _I seriously love how he says my name._

"I'll definitely be seeing you around." He winks at me and walks away.

Ben walks up to me."What's was that all about? Do I need to pound someone already?"

"Nothing! You're not going to be all protective, are you?"

"Sorry but I going to have to say that I am." I smile. _This year might not be too bad after all._

* * *

Nice and short beginning to story. Hope it was good so you guys will keep reading. Don't know what else to say so bye!


	2. Chapter 2 finding out the truth

I revised. Hope it's better now. **Thanks Guest, Anon , Sterster, midnightgwevin, kari, and iluvtrips for reviewing!** You guys rock!

P.s i took karate class off Gwen's schedule because it make more sense for it to be and extracurricular than a class. Story time!

* * *

As I sit down in Honors Lit and I look at my schedule to see my classes. _Hmm… it's not bad._

1st period- Honors Literature Room 110

2nd period- Free period Room 307

3rd period- Honors Algebra 2 Room 208

4th period- P.E. Room 302

5th period-Honors World history Room 217

6th period- Honors French 2 Room Gym

7th period- Honors Biology Room 104

8th period- Karate Class Room Gym

"Gwen!" I turn to see my best friend from kindergarten, Emily.

"Em! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the other school in Bellwood." I say hugging her.

"And what? Only talk to Ben and Kevin while I could be here with you. Besides, I already dated Ben once and I'm so not doing that again. Plus, Kevin is just plain creepy."

"Sorry, but Ben decided to go here. I'm not sure about Kevin because I saw him this morning."

Emily sighs. "Oh well, at least I won't be dealing with them alone. So what periods do we have together?"

"We only have 1st, 6th, and 7th period together. Oh and we both have 2nd lunch. That's not so bad."

"Yeah, wait what do you have 4th period? Oh, I wish I could take P.E." Emily is handicapped and is in a wheelchair so she has to take art instead of P.E.

"Oh, trust me Em, you aren't missing anything." I say, putting my arm around her.

"So why don't you take art with me?"

"Because you need to have some talent and I just don't."

Emily laughs and the bell rings. "Wow, did we really talk the entire class?"

"I guess so. I'll see you at lunch!"

"Bye!"

Since it was just the first day of school and I didn't have any homework to do yet, I head to the library to find a good book. _Hmm…let's see Sarah Dessen, Rick Riordan, and Stephanie Meyer. _I sigh. _I've read all these books like a million times. Oh! The Hunger Games! I've been dying to read this._ I reach for it at the same time as an Asian girl. (A/n: didn't mean to offend anyone. that's what i was trying to avoid.)

"Oh, sorry, here you can have it." I say.

"Thanks, I just love this book so much!"

"So, it's good?"

"Amazing! Wait you haven't read it?"

I shake my head and she gasps.

"Well, now you have to read it. Here and oh I'm Julie Yamamoto by the way."

"Gwendolyn Tennyson but please just call me Gwen."

She shakes my hand. "So tell me something about yourself Julie."

"Well, I play tennis and I love chili fries."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, they are so good! How can you not love them?"

I laugh. "You sound just like my cousin, Ben. He is obsessed with chili fries too."

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Well, he is the star of the soccer team so people talk about him a lot."

The bell rings. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Gwen. What class do you have next?"

"Honors Algebra 2"

"Cool, me 2. Want to walk there together?"

"Yea, sure."

We make it to class just as the bell rings but others aren't so lucky. Kevin Levin and Hope walk in 2 minutes later. Hope slips into her seat unnoticed while Kevin waits for the teacher to notice him.

"You're late." The teacher scolds him.

Kevin snorts. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Who is he? He looks scary." Julie whispers to me.

"Kevin Levin. Trust me he is scary." I whisper back.

"Watch your attitude if it were any other day I would give you a detention so you better appreciate my generosity."

"Whatever." Kevin shrugs indifferently.

The teacher says his head. "Go find a seat."

It just so happens that the only seat available is by me. _Oh, joy. _Kevin sits down and puts his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head.

"So you're in this class too?" Julie asks him.

"Believe it or not, I am good at math." Kevin snaps at Julie.

"Would you chill? She was just wondering." I snap back at him.

He narrows his eyes at me but doesn't say anything. I look at Julie and she mouths 'thank you' to me. I smile back at her. The teacher introduces himself as Mr. Phillips and he writes a complex problem on the board.

"Now, I want to see how much you guys actually know so get to it." Everyone pulls out their spiral notebooks except for Kevin who hasn't moved an inch.

"Kevin, how about you join the class and take your feet off my desk." Kevin stills doesn't move. "Or I could just call your mother." Kevin scoffs but takes his feet off the table.

"Ok, so what's the answer?" Mr. Phillips asks us. A couple of people raise their hands but all say the wrong answer. I look at Julie who has no idea what to do. "It's ok for you not to know the right answer. I'd be very impressed if you did."

I raise my hand and say the correct answer. "Well done, Gwendolyn. Ok, everyone pay attention so I can show you how to get the right answer."

Kevin laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask him.

"You always were smart unlike your idiot of a cousin."

"Why do you hate me?"

Kevin looks at me with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Ever since we were kids, you have hated me and Ben. What have I ever done to you?"

"This is between me and Ben. It doesn't have anything to do with you." Kevin says coldly.

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Kevin is the first one out of the classroom. Julie shakes her head. "You're right he is scary." I only nod in response. I couldn't help but wonder what that was all about.

Turns out Julie has P.E., lunch, and Honors Biology with me. I'm so excited for P.E. because I love to run until I see... Hope.

When Hope sees me, she laughs. "Aww, look Gwenny made a new friend in math class. Get tired of the only other one you have?"

I sigh. _Should have known she would be like this. I"m just surprised she didn't say anything in math.. _"Very funny, just ignore her Julie." I say as I put my stuff down.

"What are you doing?" Hope asks us. "I know you're not putting your stuff down."

"Why do you care?"

"You can't be in this class."

I shake my head. "Do you really think I'd be wasting my time to talking to you if I wasn't?

"Everyone get ready to run a mile for a grade." Our teacher, Mr. Hex, blows his whistle. Everyone groans. Hope goes to sit on the bench.

"Hold on, Hope, aren't you running the mile too?" Julie asks. Hope laughs. "Of course not, I have an excuse don't I, uncle?"

"Uncle?!" Julie and I say at the same time. "Yes, uncle, now everyone get going." Mr. Hex shouts.

"You heard him. Run!" Hope laughs behind us.

"This is totally unfair; just because her uncle is our teacher she doesn't have to do anything. Has she always been like this?" Julie grumbles.

"Yep and I've known her since I was a kid. She hasn't changed one bit."

"Well, between the 2 of them, this class is going to be awesome." Julie says sarcastically.

Julie and I sit down with Emily at lunch. "Emily this is Julie; she has 2nd and 3rd period with m and 7th period with us."

Emily smiles. "Nice to meet you but you guys look terrible. What happened?"

"Hope's uncle is our P.E. teacher and he kept making us run. While we all look and probably smell terrible, Hope walks away perfect!" Although Julie has just met Hope, she already hates her.

"Speak of the devil." I say. Hope walks over with her little posse. Everyone quiets down and watches us.

"Aww, your hair got messed up Gwenny and it was so pretty too but if I had your hair, I would've dyed it by now. That shade of red is just so bright and ugly that it wouldn't suit anyone." Hope and her friends laugh.

"That's funny considering I would take my hair over yours. My hair may be bright but at least it makes me look my age and not some grandma." I smirk. The crowd gasps.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your hair is so blond that it looks gray and I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to walk around in public with gray hair at the age of 14."

That shut Hope up. "This isn't over Gwen." She narrows and walks away with her posse following close behind.

I stick my tongue out after her and everyone just stares at me. "What?" They all go back to lunches.

"You totally just burned Hope." Emily says in awe.

"Well, someone needed to put her in her place." Julie huffs. I laugh.

"Hey Gwen!" Ben says coming up with his lunch.

"Oh god, I am out of here. See you guys later." Emily leaves.

"What was that about?" Julie asks me.

"There is some tension between Emily and Ben. Bad breakup."

"Oh."

Ben sits down. "Why did Emily leave?"

"She doesn't like you remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Ben, this is Julie. Julie this is my cousin." I introduce them.

"So Julie, are you coming to my game after school?"

"I guess I can." Julie says.

"Gwen?" He asks me.

"Sorry, karate." I shrug.

"It's ok. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kevin is has been in all my classes except for one so far."

"Yeah,that must be when he is in math with me and Gwen. He is scary. " Julie shudders.

"Wait, you're in Gwen's math class?" Ben asks.

"Biology too."

"Wow, pretty and smart." Ben compliments. Julie blushes. _Oh no, not again._

The bell rings. "See you in Bio Gwen!" Julie says goodbye.

"Ok, what was that about?" I ask Ben.

Ben shrugs. "She's a cute girl."

I sigh. "Why do you always have to like my friends?"

"Start hanging out with ugly girls and I won't."

''Whatever, see you later."

I take a seat by myself in World History. "Seriously Gwen." I look to see Hope smirking at me. "I know I'm beautiful but you need to stop stalking me." Everyone laughs. I shake my head and say nothing. _I wish Julie or Emily were here._

Our teacher, Mr. Dougherty walks in. "Ok, class take your seats. The bell is about to ring."

Kevin runs in a second before the bell rings. _No, not him again. _"Cutting it close there Levin."

"You're lucky I'm even here." Kevin says, uncaring.

"Your act won't work on me Levin. So shut up long enough for me to find you a seat." _Please not by me. Please, don't be by me. _"By, Gwendolyn if you please."

I sigh._ Of course. _He sits down and I open my mouth. "Just because I'm sitting here doesn't mean you can talk to me."

I close my mouth and stare ahead. In the middle of class, Mr. Dougherty makes us work in pairs to find out more about each other. "Let's get this over with." Kevin grunts.

"Can you not be a jerk for a minute please? God, I bet you're like that with your mother."

"Don't you dare talk about her! You don't know anything about me." Kevin shouts.

"Fine, then tell me."

Kevin sighs. "I'm 15 and I lost my dad when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." But he didn't hear me. "I loved my dad and I thought my mom did to until she got remarried who thinks he can replace my dad but he can't."

"I am sorry Kevin."

"No, you're not. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Yes I am, why would you think I'm not?"

"Because it's partly you're fault that my dad died!" Kevin shouts and I guess what he just said hit him because he looks shocked and ashamed. "I shouldn't have said that." He says quietly.

"What do you mean it's my fault? I didn't even know your dad!" _What the hell? How could Kevin just accuse me of murder._

"I know you didn't but your grandfather did."

"Grandpa Max? I haven't seen or heard from him in months."

"I don't know much about my dad's life but I do know how he died and your grandpa was there."

"He was?" I am shocked. I've never heard about any of this. "What happened?"

"My dad and your grandpa were partners for some kind of international world protection organization. A mission went bad and my dad was killed but your grandpa walked out perfectly fine."

"So that's why you hate us." I say quietly. "But, wait my grandpa is a plumber so what situation would they be in for your dad to be killed?"

"Your Grandpa isn't the plumber you're thinking of but I'll let him explain. Again, this doesn't really have anything to do with you. But with Ben, it's like everything comes easy to him as if it just falls into his lap." Kevin says bitterly.

_What other types of plumbers are there? _I let that thought go to refocus on what Kevin just said. Which is completely untrue.

"Look, I know Ben and you have some issues or whatever but he isn't perfect. He is pretty far from it."

"Well, it seems like perfection runs in your family. I mean look at you. You've been like a genius ever since we were kids."  
kids."

"I am not that smart."

Kevin scoffs. "Yeah, that's why you're in all honor classes." He says sarcastically.

"I don't even know how Gwen got into this class. She has the idiot gene that obviously runs in her family." Hope says loudly.

I cover my face and take deep breaths trying not to let her get to me. Then Kevin does something unexpected. "Hey Hope, are you sure you are in the right room?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Really because I was talking to the teacher of regular world history and he said the class wanted their resident skank back."

Everyone gasps. "That is enough! I will not have that kind of language in my class! Kevin and Hope detention!" Mr. Dougherty yells.

"Thank you."

Kevin looks at me. "Don't mention , not a word to anyone." I smile at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Way, way deep down you're a nice person."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Kevin sighs. "believe what you want but don't spread any rumors. I have a reputation to keep up."

I laugh and for the first time I see Kevin genuinely smile.

It's time for 6th period and I gather my things. "You know, Gwen, you aren't who i thought you were." Kevin says as he walks out.

I groan._what does that mean?_

Nothing special happens in French I spend half the time talking to Emily and the other half thinking about Kevin. In biology, I found that Hope was in that class too but this time I had Julie and Emily to back me up.

"Gosh, I thought that school would never end." Emily sighs.

"Yeah, I know and having that class last with Hope wasn't making it any easier." Julie agrees.

"You think she would have something to do. Well I am going to Karate. What about you guys?" I ask.

"Piano lessons." Emily says.

"I'm going to the soccer game to see if Ben is as good as he says he is. See you guys later." Julie and Emily walk away.

During karate, we practice sparing and I manage to pin my partner.

I turn around to see Ben clapping. "Still undefeated, I see."

"Hey Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I got a problem. Need some advice.

"Ok, soon as I get changed."

_I wonder what's up with Ben. He is never this serious. _I finish changing and head back to the gym. Ben was fast asleep went drool at the side of his mouth.

"Well that's attractive." I say. He jumps. "What? I'm awake! What?"

"You needed help?" I ask.

"I need advice. I was saying goodbye to Julie when I tripped over something. I assumed it was a cool watch so I put in on but once I did I couldn't get it off and I still can't. Then, I got a closer look at it and I realized it isn't a watch." He holds it up.

"It looks alien to me."

"Another thing, I pressed a button or something and like 10 alien holograms appeared. I thought Grandpa Max would know what to do and since we didn't see him this summer so i thought he wouldn't mind if i visited. I went to his trailer and when I got there, the place was a mess and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Then, I was attacked by some crazy creature but I managed to escape and come here."

Before I could respond, a man in a trench coat and a hat walks in. "The omnitrix ain't yours. Give it up!"

"Omnitrix? Is that what this thing is called?" Ben asks.

"Uh, Ben, I think we should run." I say pulling him out a side door.

The man follows us. "Give it to me now!"

"Or what?" Ben taunts him.

"Or this!" The man pulls off his coat and his...uh… face to reveal in alien looking creature.

"Oh, that is so creepy." Ben says sarcastically.

"Um, what are you supposed to be?" I ask.

"A duly deputized agent of the plumbers." The alien snaps. I gasp slightly. _Maybe this was what Kevin was referring to. If so, why did grandpa lie to us?_

"Duly deputized huh?" Ben snorts. "Our Grandpa Max was one. He told us they only say that to make you guys feel better about cleaning toilets."

"Max Tennyson? I was working with him on a case when he went missing."

"That's why he wasn't in his trailer." I say to Ben.

Ben gasps. "That's why we didn't go on the road trip this summer. He said he had something important to take care of, remember?' I slowly nod.

"Wait. He's your grandfather? So you two are Ben and Gwen Tennyson?"

"Yeah." We reply.

"Well, I am Magister Labrid. Maybe, we can find your granddad together but first, do you know?" He asks.

"Know what?" I ask.

"That you too are alien hybrids."

* * *

Revised! That's all i wanted to say. Review please.

To Guest: i am following the episodes in Ben 10. I am not revealing anything but do charmcaster and darkstar get together at anytime? hmm...

To Anon: it's not that i don't like Hope, i am just following the events of Ben 10. but i do feel sorry or her she's been through a lot.

To iluvtrips: I tried my best with Kevin. hope i did ok. please tell me or give me advice i i could do better for the next chapter.

To Kari,midnightgwevin, and sterster: you guys are awesome and i love you!

Anyway its late and i'm tired. Laters!


	3. Chapter 3 Day two

Hey guys, I'm back! Wow, it been so long sorry about that. Writing and having school at the same time sucks. Anyway, i tried my best with Kevin this chapter but, he is just too complicated so don't hate me if he's out of character. Thanx to **MidnightGwevinXxX, 11, cookiemonstermayhem, stevie4eva, **for favoriting and following my story. Now the story is back!

P.s. Gwen's classes are like really short. Like 35 minutes so then i can write through the class and get to the good stuff because i can tell you right now not alot happens during school.

P.s.s Does anyone enjoy Omniverse? I don't because they took everyone out and now there's only Ben. Not that there is anything wrong with him. i just miss the gwevin. :'(

* * *

I look at Ben and we both burst out laughing.

Magister Labrid shakes his head at us. "As crazy as it sounds, aliens do exist. I mean look at me!"

"It's not that we don't think aliens exist. It's that you think we are alien hybrids." Ben says chuckling.

"I might have believed you if my parents were weird but they are as normal as you can get. If only you knew my mom's side of the family." I say.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'll find you tomorrow and show you that there are alien hybrids on Earth. In fact, I'm pretty sure you already know one."

"Who?" Ben asks but Magister Labrid is gone. "He didn't tell us who it is!"

I shrug. "Maybe, he'll tell us tomorrow."

"If he finds us." Ben scoffs.

"He did the first time, didn't he?"

"This has probably been the weirdest day of my life."

"Tell me about it."

Ben looks at me strangely. "Ok, I'll bite. What happened to you?"

"Way too much to explain tonight. Let's just go home."

I open my eyes to a strange room. _Where am I? This must be a dream._

"Hello, Gwendolyn." A woman…err…floats into the room.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"None of that matters right now."

"Then why am I here?" I ask_._

"To learn the truth about your bloodline."

_My bloodline? _"I don't understand."

"What Magister Labrid told you is the truth. You are both human and alien." She explains.

"And so is Ben?"

"Yes but Ben only has alien blood. You, on the other hand, possess alien power. This power is great but you must learn to control it or you will harm yourself and everyone around you. You might even lose your connection to the human world."

I shake my head. _None of this is making sense. _"Meaning?"

"You'll lose all memories of Earth and your friends. Then, you will only be concerned with power." The woman begins to fade. "I must go; time has run out."

"Wait! You can't tell me something like that and then just leave!" I shout.

"I'm sorry but it is time for me to go and you to wake up. But remember this: Anyone destined for great things didn't ask to be but was simply born that way."

My alarm blares straight into my ears. "AHH!" I fall off my bed and my mom rushes in. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"Hehe, yeah mom, I'm fine. Alarm was a little bit too loud this morning."

She laughs. "You better get going or you'll be late."

As I walk into school later that morning, I think about my dream. _What power was she talking about? Sure, she can tell me how strong it is and how it can hurt everyone including myself but she can't tell me what it actually is!_ I was so deep in my thoughts that I run into someone. I mutter a sorry and walk to my locker.

"Gwen!" Kevin yells, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, hey."

"Hello? Where are you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. What's up?"

"Nothing, you ran into me. Everything ok?" He asks.

"Wow, is the coolest guy in Bellwood actually worried about me?"

Something flashed over his face. _Did I hurt him? _But the look was gone and replaced with his smirk. "Get over yourself princess." He tried to hide it but I knew what I said hurt him. I just wonder why it did.

I make into homeroom before the final bell. Ben looks at me shock. "Gwen?"

"What, Ben?"

"You are never late!"

"I wasn't late!"

"But you were ALMOST late."

"So? Your point is?"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I didn't expected that question.

"You are never almost late anywhere so there has to be something bothering you." Ben says.

"Wow, you have changed." I can't believe it.

"So there is something. I was right!"

I shake my head. _Spoke too soon. _"It's nothing. Just a crazy dream."

"About?" Ben asks the same time as the bell rings. "We'll finish this at lunch."

I don't respond because I am too busy thinking about how much Ben has matured. Deep in thought, I run into someone again but this time it's Michael Star. "Uh, hey..." I stutter. _Why does he make me so nervous? _

"Hey Gwen." He greets me.

"Too bad we don't have any classes together, huh?"

"Are you sure about that?" Michael asks.

_I'm pretty sure I would notice if you were in any of my classes. _I don't say this though. Instead I say: "I didn't see you in any of my classes yesterday."

"Doesn't mean I'm not in them. Anyway, I've got to go. See you later." He winks as he leaves.

As confusing as the conversation was, it was the last one I had for most of the day. In most of classes, I end up thinking of my so called power and what I'm actually capable of. I even forget to talk to Julie and Emily. Hope they aren't upset.

In math, it was quiet at my table. Julie tries to start a conversation but eventually gives up. Kevin doesn't even acknowledge we are there. Guess I messed up what little of friendliness we had toward each other.

Things get worse when I am called to the board and I mess up on simply addition. Hope makes a joke about how I need to go down back to regular Algebra and this time Kevin didn't defend me. But, what Hope said didn't affect me nearly as much as what Mr. Phillips says.

"Quiet down! Gwen is capable of making mistakes. She is human just like the rest of us." Mr. Phillips shouts. But, the problem is that I'm not human like the rest of them and I'm not ready to accept it. So after he said it, I slouch a little in my seat and am counting the minutes until I can get out of his class.

Halfway through P.E., I manage to get Mr. Hex to let me go to the restroom. he lets me go only because I was running so hard due to all the stress on my mind. When I near the bathroom, I suddenly hear groaning. I open the door to see a girl who looks extremely pale. "Hey, are you ok?"

She walks straight past me as if she doesn't even see me. Then, she collapses. _Oh, no. as if I didn't have enough problems already. _I check her pulse; it is steady.

"Trina?" Mike is running towards us.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

"What happened? He asks, ignoring my question.

"I don't know, she just fainted." I shrug.

"We better get her to the nurse." Mike picks her up with ease. _ Wow, it's like she doesn't weigh anything. _

We reach the nurse's office and she takes Trina to a spare room. "Will she be alright?" I ask when the nurse comes back.

"She'll be fine. Just needs some water and food. You guys better head to 5th period." _Dang, I missed lunch. Oh well, I wasn't that hungry anyway. _

"Ok, please let me know when she gets better." Mike says. "Thanks, Gwen, for stopping to help Trina. That was very nice of you." He takes my hand and I feel a shock. "Ow." "Ha, sorry, I guess I been around too much electricity. See you later."

"Um, ok." After that, I quickly head back to the gym to get my stuff before history. I sprint, trying to get there on time but no such luck. As soon as I walk in, everyone just stops and stares at me.

Mr. Wilson calls me over. "I will let you slide this time because I hear you are a promising student but don't make a habit of this."

"Thanks." Mr. Wilson nods and starts to lector. I sit down next to Kevin but don't say anything to him. I feel him staring but I don't meet his eyes.

Kevin sighs. "Ok, what the hell is going on with you? You are the exact opposite of yesterday! I thought you were kind of cool but, now you're acting like your annoying cousin!"

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind and it's slowly driving me insane. By the way, you aren't helping by being a jerk."

"Don't go crazy or anything but I," he clears his throat, "was kind of worried about you but not really." He looks away.

I chuckle a little. "Why?"

"I don't know..." Kevin looks surprised at himself. _Guess he's not use to worrying about people and to worry about me of all people. _"But after you wrote me off this morning and then you weren't at lunch. I got curious." I am trying to contain my smile. "What?" He looks at me, annoyed.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You, Kevin Levin, who doesn't give a damn about anyone; cares about me?"

Kevin suddenly looks uncomfortable. "No! I told I am just curious!"

I smile at how I caught Kevin off guard. "Uh huh"

"Shut up and just tell me the damn story!"

"Ok, ok. Touchy." Before I can start, there is a knock on the door.

Mr. Wilson lets a young man in. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I am here to pick Gwendolyn up for an early dismissal. My name is Labrid." The man says.

"Oh of course you have to leave now." Kevin grunts.

"Do you really want to know that bad?" I ask, as I am gathering my things.

"No." I look at him and raise an eyebrow but Kevin is looking away from me. I shrug and leave the room to meet up with Ben in the hallway.

Labrid walks up behind me and pulls out a gun. I give him a confused look but before I say anything, he shoots at the ceiling.

"What was the point of that?" Ben asks, incredulous. Magister Labrid just points up. The sprinkler system! Screams could be heard everywhere!

"Come on, let's go, this hallway is about to get very crowded." We manage to get around the side of the school before everyone rushes out. Once, I get my breath back I ask Labrid what was up.

"I had to get everyone out." He shrugs.

"Why? Was there a bomb?" Ben cries out, still out of breath.

"You'll find that out later but now we need to waste time. Hungry?" Labrid walks off. I look at Ben exasperated but follow. We eat and just chill outside until nightfall. Right when I am about to say I had enough, Labrid says it's time to go and learn everything.

We end up at a cargo train station. "So, what are we doing here?" I ask.

"Stakeout." Labrid replies. "According to a tip from your grandfather, the Forever Knights: a group of criminals who trade in human technology, are supposed to show up here tonight to get a shipment of illegal alien tech."

"Who do they get it from?" I wonder.

"I think you should see that for yourselves. Shh, someone is coming." Trucks pull up and man walks out of the shadows. He is revealed to be... _Kevin?!_

* * *

Well, there you go. now. I'm not in a rush and can end this off properly. Wow, this is the second time I've left you guys off on a cliffhanger... you must hate me but come on guys i gotta keep the story interesting and exciting.

**To MidnightGwevin XxX: **You are the best reader ever! You followed, favorited and reviewed my story like twice! I'm so excited i have a reader like you. 3 Thx for the compliments.

**To Sterster: ** And you will get more! If only it was summer and i could update more often but hey I'm back now. Thanks for reviewing twice! You rock for that.

**To Kari: **Aww, you're so nice. Thanks a bunch. Btw, go head and defend yourself! i like how you guys are talking to each other and not just me XD

**To Vansrocks: **Well, that's the whole point of a highschool fic so we can relate their lives to ours.

**To Stevie4eva: **I'm loving this so i will continue!

**To Anon: **Thanx and my lips are sealed!

Whew whole bunch of work. You guys know the deal. Keep being awesome. Laters.


	4. Chapter 4 Coming together

Alright Guys... i have a confession... Kevin is just too hard too write so i'm taking him out of the story...

* * *

"Kevin Levin!" Ben whispers, shocked.

"Told you, you knew of another alien-hybrid and Kevin has superpowers." Labrid says. I blink as it hits me. _So, he's like me? _

"And that time when everyone thought he moved away, he was actually trapped in the Null Void, a kind of extra-dimensional jail." Labrid explains.

One of the men in a red cloaks up gives Kevin a case. He smirks and tells his partners that the money is there. The other men pull crates off the truck. Kevin picks up a laser and says a whole bunch of stuff that I don't understand and then demonstrates, blowing up a train.

"Those lances are level-5 technology! Earth is only level-2!" Labrid shouts.

"Hey, what happened to the whisper?" Ben says but Labrid is already arresting them.

Or so we thought. Turns out, the men weren't humans but aliens too and now the Forever Knights were walking towards us with their guns.

"We are toast." I say, matter of factly.

"No, we're not. It's hero time." Ben shouts before hitting the watch. Nothing happens.

"Ben!" _Did he really think that would work? What was he even planning on doing?!_

The Knights fire at us and I put my hand up to protect my face but I don't feel anything. I open my eyes to see a pink shield in front of me. _How did I... _ The knights keep firing and soon break through my shield. The break shuns me a little. I see they are about to shoot again. _Let's hope I can do that again. _ Another pink shield protects me just in time and I turn to see Ben and Labrid in different areas of the station.

They break through another one of my shields and this one stings more. _Hey, if I can make a shield, maybe I can shoot at them too. _I shoot two bolts and knock them out. I step in some goo and realize that they aliens were spitting on me. _Eww! Gross! _Soon I can't move.

Suddenly, there was a great green light. Ben transforms into a thing, he called Swampfire? It/ Ben fights off the aliens and the knights but then ends up fighting Kevin. What they both don't realize is that the aliens and Knights were getting away with the money and the tech.

Ben finally knocks Kevin out and frees us. Labrid puts Kevin in energy cuffs right before Kevin wakes up. While I try to get the goo out of my hair, Labrid interrogates and tries to convince Kevin to help us.

I touch his shoulder. "Please, Kevin, people could get hurt." Kevin's eyes soften and I slowly back away from him.

"You're in a lot of trouble son. I'm giving you a chance to help yourself here." Magister Labrid says.

Kevin stands up. "You don't have to convince me. Those guys ran off before I got paid. I'll be happy to find those dead beats."

"And how are we going to find those deadbeats?" Ben asks.

"I gotta car." Kevin grunts.

"Aren't you too young to be driving?" Labrid yells.

"Aren't I too young to be selling level-5 tech?" Kevin snaps back before heading off to his black and green Camaro.

"You know, he has a point." I say quietly before following.

"Fine, but I want to drive." Labrid sighs.

"No one drives the car but me!"

"You were telling us about the aliens." I tell Labrid, as we drive down the road. Kevin isn't that bad of a driver. A little fast but other than that he is ok.

"I don't know anything about the ones we fought today. Never met that kind before." Labrid replies.

Ben activates his watch/omnitrix. "I don't see them in here. Not that I know how to work this thing."

Magister Labrid sighs. "There has been a lot of alien activity on Earth lately. Don't know why. Your grandfather thought that the weapons deal would lead us to what's been causing all the interest. Now, he's missing."

We chat the situation more and I try to make a joke to lighten the mood but Ben takes it the wrong way. He shouts at me and Kevin pulls over the car. I'm surprised at Kevin's anger but Ben apologizes and we arrive at a huge castle.

"How are we going to get in?" Labrid asks.

"Gwen, do you think you can use your cool powers from before?" Ben questions.

"I don't know but I can try." I don't know how much I actually want to use these powers seeing that this is the first time I've ever used them.

But it seems like I don't have anything to worry about and we make inside without any trouble. Well at least before we see the dragon.

We run away from the dragon but straight into the Forever knights who are of course armed with their new weapons and a new fight begins. Ben transforms into a new alien and Kevin sort of absorbs the floor, I guess? Whatever, the point is I'm using my new powers and am in complete control. I feel elated and relieved that I'm not a threat to everyone I love but why did that woman say I was?

We knock out all the Knights, destroy the dragon which turns out to be a machine, and Ben destroys the new weapons with the alien called Echo. Once h has done that, we all notice a blue substance coming out of Labrid's suit.

"Hey are you ok? Here is water leaking out of your suit." Ben points at the cut.

"That's not water." Labrid groans and falls to his knees.

"You all right, man?" Kevin asks.

Labrid ignores him. "Ben, listen to me. You have to finish the job. Find out where the level-5 tech is coming from. That's the only thing you can do to help me."

Reality hits me as I kneel down beside the Magister and Ben replies with an 'I will'.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg kid. Your grandfather was on the trail of something big, an alien conspiracy with earth in the middle. He was undercover. If you can crack this case, maybe you can find Max and save your planet." The Magister groans softly.

"I can't do without Grandpa. I don't know how." Ben cries.

"You are Ben Tennyson. You can do anything." And with those final words, Magister Labrid evaporates into thin air. I gasp and fall into Kevin. He's surprised but wraps his arms around me which just feels right and is comforting in this sad moment.

We all sit there in silence when ben finally speaks. "I'm gonna need help."

"You know I'm here for you." I say softly.

"Kevin, there is no money in this, but…"

Kevin picks up the Magister's badge. "I'm in."

"So how are we gonna do this?" Kevin asks.

"I could try to use this laser lance to track down its owner." I pick up a spare, we didn't destroy.

"Are you sure it will work? I mean, you're pretty new to your powers." Ben states.

"True, but we have to do something." I concentrate and zone out.

The lance starts to glow pink and move forward. I nearly scream in excitement. "Hey, it working. Follow me!" Kevin says something very softly but I don't catch what.

We arrive outside of a man shaft and find a dna mask thing that allows Ben to change into a monster thing. We go deeper and deeper into the 'mother ship' until we reach the main room.

Kevin finds the weapons room and I destroy them all. Did I mention how much I love not worrying about being in control? Ben scolds me for being too loud. Kevin and Ben start to bicker as the aliens arrive. If the explosion hadn't attracted them, the bickering probably would have. I tell to fight the aliens and not each other as I prepare for our 3rd battle of the night. _Huh, I wonder what time it is._

We finish up and get ready to leave when Ben groans. I turn to see a very large white creature walking towards us. "What are you creatures doing on my ship?" _Oh, boy. _"I don't repeat myself to lower life-forms. What are you doing on my ship?"

"Did you just call me a lower life-form?" Kevin growls.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Ben grunts, in his alien, Humongousaur's voice.

"While he may have a point, it's rude to say so." I say, slightly pissed.

"You dare mock a highbreed commander?!" The creature snarls.

"I'll mock anyone who uses the word mock." Ben taunts.

Kevin attacks but isn't fast enough. The highbreed smashes him into a wall. I shout his name, hoping he is all right. My heart starts to beat fast and I suddenly feel very scared. I ignore my feelings when I see the highbreed is about to attack Kevin again. I manage to catch the highbreed's claws with my power but he quickly yanks me into a wall.

_Better me than Kevin. Whoa, did I really just think that? _I grouch there shocked which Kevin mistakes for pain so he quickly runs toward me. "Did he hurt you?" He asks, quickly.

I need a moment to register that he was talking to me. "No." I puff out.

"Well, I'm going to hurt him." Kevin rumbles, showing his metal hands.

"No!" Ben shouts. "He is too strong. I'll hold him off you guys get outside."

_What? Was he insane? What kind of cousin would I be if I left him here? _"I'm not leaving you to fight that thing by yourself." I say, a little out of breath.

"No time to argue. Kevin get her out of here!"

"You heard the man!" Kevin picks me up.

"Let me go!" If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have been admiring Kevin's strength.

"As soon as we're off this ship." He finally lefts me out of his iron grip and I punch him hard.

"Ow, what was that for? " Kevin rubs his arm.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I scream at him.

"Ben told me to get you off so I did."

I scoff. "Oh, so now you're going to do whatever Ben says?!"

"Only when it comes to protecting you." He says as he grabs my hand. I look down at our intertwined hands that seem to fit perfectly together. "Look, I know I was playing it off earlier today but I do care about you and even after you found out I'm a criminal you still treated me the same. So when Ben told to get you off I did because I wasn't about to let anything happen to you."

I stare into his black eyes and see that he is sincere. "What are you thinking?" he whispers.

"I'm thinking that, that was the most words you said in a row." He chuckles as we get closer and closer and right when are lips are about to meet I hear Ben scream.

I gasp as I see him being thrown off the ship and I back away from Kevin to catch Ben.

"You showed him." Kevin says.

Ben glares at him. "He is going to destroy the city if I don't stop him." He runs off again.

I look at Kevin who is staring intently at the ground. I know now that the moment was over and probably would never happen again. I sigh. For some reason, in that moment all I wanted to do was kiss Kevin but that wasn't right we were supposed to be enemies. Just yesterday, he was just some really scary guy from my past and now he is so much more. I don't even completely understand how or why.

I know we should be following Ben so I start to run thinking about how much easier it would be is I could run across the air and suddenly I am. Also, I'm taking Kevin with me.

"How are you doing this?" Kevin wonders in awe.

"I don't know! I just thought about it and now it happening!" I giggle. This was so amazing.

Ben crashes to the ground and makes a big trench. "So what happens now?" Kevin asks abruptly, not even worrying about Ben's well-being. I glare at him but he won't meet my eyes.

"We find Grandpa Max and the only way to do that is solve the case he was working on. Listen. We've had a lot of problems in the past, but I wanted to say thanks. We wouldn't have made it without you." Ben holds his hand out to Kevin.

Kevin looks at it. "You still won't make it without me." He snaps. Ben frowns and puts his hand down.

I frown. "Are you saying you want to help us?"

He meets my eyes for a second and then looks away. "I'm saying I made somebody a promise. I'm seeing this through to the end."

Ben smirks. "Then you can shake hands right?"

We all pile our hands on and Ben says 'It's hero time.'

At any other time, it would have felt corny or stupid but now it feels just right.

* * *

Just kidding but seriously though, Kevin worries me. i hope i can pull him off though. hey, look at me updating back to back. The way i see it is that i owe you guys so here.

Things got a little close didn't it but Ben just had to stop them didn't he. Shake my head.

Sorry if this chapter is messy. i was being lazy so i'll fix it later. Review plz!

Bestgirl975 out


	5. Chapter 5: What a Day

So... It's been awhile...like 2 months and a half. Gosh, i really gotta do better. Sorry for the wait guys but, i'm back now.

Shoutouts to **Painty Shark,LoverofJack,Scarlet Shyne, KayleeRay,mickishai2000,and Guest **for being dedicated readers of my story

* * *

Turns out it's like after midnight when Kevin drops me off at home which is kind of strange considering that he isn't supposed to be driving at all. So I sneak into my house and make it to my room without waking my parents.

_Hope I can think of a good excuse to tell them. _I slip into bed and have another dream.

"Hello again, Gwendolyn." The woman is back again.

"Uh, hi, so why did you tell me I wouldn't be able to control my powers? I use them 3 times tonight and was fine." I say.

The woman chuckles. "You always have been straight to the point. Perhaps I was wrong and you are strong enough to control it without formal training. We will see but I strongly suggest that you don't push yourself to hard and practice a little every day. Enough with the serious stuff; I saw everything that happened tonight. I must admit I was impressed. Not a lot of people could spring to using their new power full force and be in complete control."

"You don't know how relieved I was to see I was in control and that I wasn't the only hybrid with superpowers. Kevin does too! By the way, what exactly are his powers?" I don't really understand how or what he does but in works in fights.

"He is an osomosian."

"What now?"

"He is able to absorb the substance of almost anything. But like you, he has a limit on his power."

"So, when will I know when I'm losing it." I wonder. _Because if I know I could just stop myself. _

"You won't know but everyone else will."

"Well… that's comforting." I sigh.

"I don't mean to scare you but merely to get you to understand."

"No, it's ok. I just want to know more. What am I exactly and where do my powers come from?"

"I'm sorry but I can't say. That's for someone else to tell you." The woman starts to fade.

"No, wait, who?" It was too late.

I groan as I hear my alarm clock. _God all the suspense is killing me. Just tell me where I'm from. Damn it! _Despite my dream being totally frustrating, I feel much better today. I can relax, knowing that I won't kill all of humanity. At least, not yet.

I manage to convince my parents I went to bed earlier and they just didn't hear me come in.

Most of the day is like the two before it except for the fact that Mike is now in all my classes. Weird,right? We don't get a chance to talk because either he's too far way or Hope is occupying his attention. You know I didn't realize how many classes I had with her until today. Funny how that works.

Then when lunch comes around, I realize that I've been ignoring Kevin and immediately feel guilty. _But why do I suddenly care so much? It's probably because we spent a lot of time together last night. Yeah, that's it. _I reassure myself as I sit down at the table.

I see that Emily didn't leave but was ignoring Ben who didn't care because he was staring at Julie. _Okay, awkward. _"Hey, guys."

Julie grins. "Hey, I was just telling Em, how awesome Ben was at the game. He stopped the most important goal and was voted M.V.P."

I raise an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me that."

Ben shrugs. "We had bigger things to talk about last night, remember?"

_Oh, right. _I smile, apologetically. Kevin literally struts over, showing off for all the giggling girls. I grit my teeth. _Wait, why do I care again? It's just because I can't stand girls being stupid over a guy. They could at least try to play it cool. _

"Gwen, I need to talk to over there." He grunts. I look at Ben who just shakes his head. "Now." Kevin says, annoyed.

I roll my eyes but follow him to a corner with all his admirers glaring. "Well, hello to you too, Kevin."

"Don't be all rude to me. You're the one who been ignoring me all day to stare at pretty boy. In fact, I gotta deal with him. He's stealing all my chicks." He crosses his arms.

"Not that talking about your girl problems isn't fun but please tell me, you called me over here for a real reason." I snort.

He smirks. "Jealous are we?"

I roll my eyes again. "To be jealous I would have to actually like you." He blinks. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry, it's not like I care what you think. I'm only talking to you because I promised that Magister guy I would help solve this case." _Dang, that stung. _"I was in the bathroom when my badge starting beeping."

"Your badge?"

"Yeah, all the plumbers have one."

"Then, where did you get yours?" I mean Kevin may have a car but someone had to give him the badge and I'm sure no one would give it to a 15-year old.

"Doesn't matter. There was a dot showing the next closest badge. I think we should check it out after school."

"I have karate."

"So? Skip it; this is more important." He starts to turns away but turns back. "By the way, you're missing out."

I raise an eyebrow. "On what?"

"On not liking me. I got roguish charm." He smirks at me and walks away.

I sigh. _And we're right back to where we started._

By the time I get back, it's time to go to 5th period. Ben stops me before I go. "What was did Kevin say?"

"He wants us to check some place out after school. This better be important too because I'm skipping Karate. If not, I'm gonna kill him."

Ben raises an eyebrow. "What happened? Last night, you were separating me and Kevin. Now, it looks like I'll be the ones separating you two."

I shake my head. "It's nothing. I'll see you after school."

I walk to history fuming. _I can't believe what a jerk he is. It's like last night didn't even happen. He probably was just toying with my emotions and now I have a class with him! Ugh, it's going to be the worse. _

I walk in to see Mike in my usual seat. "Uh, that's my seat."

Mike snorts. "You actually want to sit with this guy?'

I frown. Even though I'm mad at him, I still want to sit beside Kevin. But Kevin doesn't look like he cares so I just pull up a chair next to Mike. I sigh. _This should be fun._

Later the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. _And…. Now I have to spend the entire night with Kevin. _ We walk to an alley where Kevin hid his car and we head toward the dot's coordinates.

"So, besides the fact your badge did something new, why are we heading over here? My mom will kill me if I'm late getting home again." Ben complains.

"Would you relax? This could be your Grandpa Max telling us where he is and you're worried about your curfew?" Kevin shakes his head.

We finally approach and ice shack. "Grandpa Max is here?" I ask.

"The blinking light on the map is here. Guess we'll find out the rest soon enough." Kevin responds.

"He's inside the building. Come on!" Ben says, eagerly.

"One sec, let me dump the jacket first. It must be 90 degrees." Kevin walks back to his car.

"That's what you get, trying to look cool all the time." Ben chuckles.

I notice a huge hole in the wall. _Looks as if someone melted through it. _"Hey guys, what do you make of this?"

"Big hole?" Kevin guesses.

"Helpful." I glare at him.

"We better check it out." Ben says. "Hello, anybody here?" There is a beeping badge on the desk. "Found what we were tracking."

"Think it belongs to Grandpa?" I ask.

"If it does, then he is out there somewhere, going after whatever made this hole." Ben says, with certainty.

We look around some more and find nothing. Suddenly, there is a loud explosion and screaming. We rush toward the place where it looks like it happened. I get there first and see a kid, which looks to be covered in lava, standing over unconscious deputies. I quickly separate the kid from the deputies with my manna. Ben then transforms into a monster he calls Jetray.

"Stay away from me!" The kid says, scared. He shots a fire blast and I create a shield. The kid then jumps on Ben.

"Get me off me!" Ben shouts. They both fly off in the cornfield.

"So, I guess we just wait here then." Kevin says sarcastically. I sigh. I know how much he hates just waiting around. _Wait, why do I know that or how? He never told me. Ugh, I'm losing it. _

"How about we just follow from the car?" I suggest, as I head back to it.

"Ok, what's wrong with you? You been sending me dirty looks the whole ride here and now you're being rude and distant." Kevin says, annoyed.

"Yeah, you know all about being rude and distant don't you?" I shoot back.

He looks taken back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just drive." I refuse to say anything else.

We run into two deputies and distract them from Ben and the other guy. They catch up to us and give Kevin a $400 speeding ticket.

I lean back in my seat. Grandpa Max definitely doesn't have anything to do with this. Ben is gonna be so disappointed. "Where do you think that guy got his badge from? He's too young to be an official plumber."

"He's probably just a plumber's kid." Kevin responds.

"Why would a policeman give his son his badge?"

"To keep real plumbers from arresting them for intergalactic trespassing. A badge is better than a passport."

"I'm not following."

"Lava kid, I'm just gonna call him Heatblast, is probably part human. Humans with alien ancestors are actually pretty common. Most have superpowers." Kevin explains.

"Common?" I ask, quietly. _Whoa, déjà vu. _

"Well, yeah, that's what you are. I thought you knew. You get your powers through your grandpa." _Wow, Kevin knows a lot more about this alien stuff then I do. I wonder how?_

We meet up with Ben and this random guy who turns about to be Alan/Heatblast. _Hmm, Kevin was right. I wonder what else he knows. _

"I want to show you guys what I saw when I was flying over the corn fields. It's not exact but it looks like this. Those aren't roads burned in the cornfields. Those are crop circles." Ben says as he finishes his drawing.

"Like those things aliens leave to find their way around?" Heatblast asks.

"More like those things farmers leave to fool city folk." Kevin corrects.

"It's not like we don't know a bunch of aliens." Ben reminds Kevin.

Kevin nods. "True."

I stare at the drawing. "I don't think these are crop circles. I think they're circuit boards."

We take a closer look. Someone in a containment suit is icing the ground. Heatblast jumps up. "What do you think they're doing?" He says, loudly.

We all turn around and shh him. He apologizes and sits back down. The person in the suit powers up something and circles begin to glow. A building shoots out of the ground and it begins to snow.

"It looks like some kind of weather machine." Ben guesses. Police cars pull up and the deputies step out. They accuse Alan/Heatblast of building the machine to steal the heat to fuel his powers. Before he can defend himself, the guys in suits show up and start freezing people in place. I protect the remaining deputies while Ben turns into Swampfire.

I hear Ben groan. "What's wrong?" I shout over to him.

"These guys are the aliens we fought on the ship!"

Soon, we knock them all out. "Hey, remember how cold it was on their ship? Maybe they need cold weather, so they're making some." Ben reasons.

"Makes sense." Kevin agrees.

"So, then that means..." Ben turns into ice.

"Ben!" I shout. Then everything turns black. When I come to, Ben and Alan have already took out the weather machine and melting everyone out of suspended animation. Ben gives all the credit to Alan so the deputies will leave him alone. Ben asks Alan if he wants to join our team but Alan denies the offer but says he will always help us when he can.

We drive back to Rosewood and like usual Ben is dropped off first. The ride to my house is long and dreadfully silent. After what seems like forever, we finally pull up outside my house.

Wordlessly, I move to get out of the car when I feel Kevin's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, wait. You want to tell me what's been your problem with me today?"

I stop my jaw from dropping open. _Is he serious? He's going to be a complete douche but then, act like he hasn't done anything wrong. Fine, 2 can play at that game. _

I shrug. "Guess I'm not a fan of your roguish charm."

He doesn't seem to have the same restraint as me because his jaw drops open while I lightly close it and jump out the car. Then, I strut to my house, knowing full well that he is still watching.

_What a day._

* * *

Sorry, guys for the wait. I've actually had this saved up and just didn't realize it. Anyway, I hope this chapter made up for the wait.

Soo, Gwen is getting a little fiesty with Kevin hmm...you know I would to since he is so darn confusing. They go forward one step and back three. *Sigh* What am I going to do with them?

**Painty Shark: **Thank you so much for reviewing and following my story. You are part of the reason I updated today because of your kind words.

**LoverofJack: **Gracias, for following my story. I really a**ppreciate it. **

**Scarlet Shyne: **Ahh.. Scarlet. You are a blessing to all authors. You favorited me,my story, and followed it. Thanks so much. You are the other part of the reason I updated.

**KayleeRay: **Thanks for favoring and following my story.

**mickishai2000: **I have finally updated! Hope you enjoyed it.

**Guest:** Um...ok. Thanks, for the review I guess. I'm hoping that means that the last chapter left you speechless.

I have some seriously awesome fans. Love you guys. Wow, it's kindof late isn't it? Sorry about that.

Well, I'm gonna go start on the next chapter because I don't want to take another 2 moths and a half to update again.

Later, guys

Bestgirl975


End file.
